White Birthday
by reauvafs
Summary: Ini cuma hari biasa, pembedanya hanya bertambahnya umur. Tapi sifat cueknya itu bisa saja hilang karena kejutan putih di hari ini, kan? / "Aku lebih suka cake strawberry." [Happy Birthday Hiyoshi Wakashi 12/05/2016!]


**White Birthday**

 **By: Reauvafs**

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship

Character: Hiyoshi W

Disclaimer: Belong to the original author, Takekon.

Summary: Ini cuma hari biasa, pembedanya hanya bertambahnya umur. Tapi sifat cueknya itu bisa saja hilang karena kejutan putih di hari ini, kan? | "Aku lebih suka cake strawberry." [Happy Birthday Hiyoshi Wakashi 12/05/2016!]

* * *

Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY PRECIOUS MUSHROOM PRINCE! YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON I STILL LIVING IN THIS ABYSS TENIPURI FANDOM!

Huuuuh udah gatau lagi deh kenapa pas momen ultah Hiyoshi gaada ide samsek… Niat bikin kayaknya dari bulan September tapi mulai bener-bener nulis dari tanggal 1 desember wkakakakaka

5 Desember datang dan cerita baru setengah jadi wakkaka udah gitu siang-siang dirombak ulang ceritanya wakakaka

Re-read? Apa itu? Kita harus berani mengetik dan langsung upload!

Kayaknya kebanyakan dialog =w=

Ini masih 5 Desember, kan?

Note: Keluarga Hiyoshi emang canon ada (kakek nenek ayah ibu kakak cowok), tapi di fic ini nameless~

* * *

 **White Birthday**

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Hiyoshi Wakashi terbangun di saat matahari belum juga menampakkan wujudnya sekedar untuk bersila di teras depan sembari meditasi. Kedua matanya tertutup, mencoba meresapi suasana tenang di sekeliling dengan seluruh indra lainnya.

Bagi yang tidak mengenal baik dirinya mungkin ia akan dianggap seperti orang tua yang berdiam diri menikmati kesunyian. Tapi bukan Hiyoshi namanya jika ejekan seperti itu melunturkan hal yang sudah menjadi hobinya sehari-hari.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia bersimpuh seperti itu hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka di belakangnya. Langkah-langkah kaki dan suara wanita pun juga menambah suasana kehidupan di kediaman keluarga Hiyoshi. Anak tahun kedua itu membuka kedua mata abu-abunya dan berniat untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Adalah hal yang wajar jika seorang anak membantu Ibunya menyiapkan sarapan, kan?

Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari teras tempatnya tadi duduk. Ibunya sedang menata piring dan mangkuk di meja saat dirinya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Hiyoshi ikut menata sisa piring yang belum diletakkan dan setelahnya ia berencana untuk mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas—yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya juga, tapi Ibunya justru melarang anaknya itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hiyoshi menatap Ibunya bingung, tidak biasanya wanita paruh baya itu tidak membiarkannya melakukan aktivitas yang sudah seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Sekarang siap-siap saja untuk sekolah, ya?"

Ia tidak mengerti logika dibalik ucapan Ibunya. Memang kenapa jika hari ini—5 Desember—adalah hari ulang tahunnya?

Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap terbangun di jam yang tidak jauh berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, ia tetap bermeditasi di teras, dan yang terakhir hari ini adalah hari biasa di bulan desember.

Karena masih diliputi rasa bingung, Hiyoshi hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Suasana saat makan pagi pun tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari kemarin. Tidak ada yang bersuara saat makan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sumpit yang menyentuh dasar mangkuk. Setidaknya itulah yang dikira oleh Hiyoshi di pagi hari ini sampai akhirnya sang Ibu mencairkan suasana.

"Hari ini pulang cepat ya, Wakashi." Anggota keluarga lainnya secara serempak menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka. Semuanya terfokus pada nyonya Hiyoshi yang jarang sekali mengeluarkan permintaan seperti itu.

Kakak laki-laki Hiyoshi penasaran dari maksud Ibunya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Dicarinyalah hal yang memungkinkan bagi sang Ibu untuk menyuruh anak bungsunya untuk pulang secepat mungkin. "Ah! Hari ini Wakashi ulang tahun, ya?"

"Benar." Jawab Ibunya tenang. "Wakashi, kau harus mengajak temanmu datang ke rumah. Ibu membuatkan banyak makanan hari ini!"

"Aku… Apa?" Hiyoshi mencoba mencerna ucapan Ibunya. Mengajak teman-temannya?! "Untuk apa? Biasanya tidak ada acara seperti itu."

Ibunya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sangat bersikeras tahun ini ia harus merayakan acara ulang tahun _Wakashi_. Anak bungsunya itu cenderung ingin terlihat bersikap dewasa, menganggap acara seperti itu hanya untuk anak SD—padahal dirinya tidak lama baru lulus dari jenjang sekolah dasar. Beliau ingin anaknya itu merasakan sesekali pesta ulang tahun khusus untuk dirinya.

Sebenarnya saat Hiyoshi kecil, ia selalu senang saat musim dingin. Setiap hari ulang tahunnya datang, ia sering melihat langit di luar dan kemudian menghela napas. Sang Ibu tahu ada hal yang dia inginkan di luar sana.

Jika tadi saat ia masih kecil, sekarang ia sering bercerita saat sedang makan malam tentang semua anggota reguler klub tenisnya. Meski ceritanya kerap mengatakan bahwa mereka semua aneh, tidak bisa dipungkiri anak tahun kedua itu begitu antusias mengawasi teman-temannya itu.

Itu sudah cukup sebagai perubah drastis di mata sang Ibu dan harus diapresiasikan.

Dan hari inilah saatnya! Mungkin bisa dibilang kesempatan yang hanya sekali terjadi. Nyonya Hiyoshi menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk anak bungsunya itu.

"Pokoknya harus, Wakashi. Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengadakan acara seperti ini." Ibunya menatap lembut Hiyoshi. "Ibu sudah bilang pada Ayah dan ia setuju."

"Tapi…"

"Setahun sekali, Wakashi." Neneknya membantu meyakinkan cucunya agar setuju dengan ide Ibunya. "Kakakmu saja pernah merayakannya"

"Uh.." Hiyoshi bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tidak biasanya sang nenek ikut mengeluarkan pendapat seperti itu—terlebih lagi kenapa ayahnya memperbolehkan acara seperti itu?

Hiyoshi menengok ke arah ayahnya, mencoba mencari kepastian. Ayahnya memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan anaknya, sang ayah menjawab. "Kekuatan perempuan memang hebat."

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja, Wakashi." Kakaknya menambahkan. Hiyoshi semakin terpojok. Jika sudah begini jawabannya hanya satu, kan? "Bagaimanapun juga jika kau menolak aku pasti akan datang ke sekolahmu dan mengajak semua temanmu agar datang ke sini."

Hiyoshi menghela napas. Menyerah. "….Baiklah."

Ibunya mengangguk senang. Seluruh anggota keluarganya mulai mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Hiyoshi hanya membalasnya dengan terima kasih dan mempersilakan diri untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

Dia tidak biasa dengan suasana seperti itu.

* * *

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Angin yang terlalu sejuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia tahu betul sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin jadi tidak lupa baginya untuk menggunakan syal di sekeliling lehernya.

Hari yang biasa, musim yang biasa.

Apa yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya? Tentu semua orang mempunyai hari lahir satu hari dalam setahun. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tunggu, mungkin ada. Bedanya dengan hari biasa _hanya_ umur yang bertambah, kan?

Tapi jika ia boleh _berharap_ , ada satu hal lagi yang harus berubah di hari ini.

Ia teringat dengan perintah Ibunya tadi. Mengundang teman. Ayolah, ia sudah bukan anak SD, kan? Buat apa merayakan hari ulang tahun? Untuk apa juga ia mengajak teman-teman yang sulit dianggap dengan makna demikian ke rumahnya terlebih untuk acara seperti ulang tahun?

 _Memalukan, kan?_

Tapi coba pikir lagi. Ibunya hanya bilang teman, kan? Itu bisa bermakna satu. Hiyoshi bisa mengundang Ootori, teman masa kecilnya itu, untuk datang ke rumahnya. Hanya dia yang bisa.

Ya, aku tinggal menemuinya di ruang klub dan mengajaknya saat tidak ada yang li—

"Hiyoshi!" Ootori menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, berusaha menghentikan langkah temannya sejenak untuk mendengar ucapannya. Wajah cerianya tetap memancarkan aura positif meskipun napasnya sekarang tersenggal-senggal. "Selamat ulang tahun!" Tangannya menyodorkan kotak kecil dengan pita di tengahnya.

 _Baru saja dibilang._

Hiyoshi menengok ke sebelahnya, menatap Ootori Choutaro dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa namun bibirnya mengerucut sedikit menjadi senyuman. Diambilnya benda tersebut dan ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya sendiri. "Terima kasih."

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Hiyoshi memutar badannya untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar. Keduanya terdiam di tengah lorong yang entah kenapa sangat sepi. Yah, itu beralasan karena sekarang masih terlalu pagi.

"Kau…" Hiyoshi memulai, matanya meyipit tajam ke arah teman masa kecilnya itu. "Tidak membuat sesuatu yang merepotkan, kan?"

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Ootori polos.

"Menceritakan hal yang tidak perlu pada mereka."

"Mereka?"

"Kau paham, Ootori."

Ootori menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pernah cerita pada siapapun soal ulang tahunmu, Hiyo—"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mengundangmu ke rumahku."

"Eh?"

"Keluargaku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Mereka menyuruhku mengundang teman ke rumah hari ini." Jelas Hiyoshi sembari melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti. "Jadi kau mau datang atau tidak?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku mau!" Jawab Ootori dengan nada senang. Ia mulai mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang klub.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengajak yang lain?"

* * *

Mereka berdua datang ke ruang klub agak telat karena terlalu lama jalan sembari mengobrol. Semuanya sudah mulai pemanasan di lapangan. Mereka pasti akan kena hukuman mengelilingi lapangan jika sekarang pergi ke sana.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada respon dari Hiyoshi, ia sibuk mengganti bajunya. "Untuk apa juga?" Balasnya dengan pertanyaan kembali. "Merepotkan. Aku pikir mengundangmu saja sudah cukup."

"Se-semua pasti senang jika tahu hari ini hari ulang tahumu."

"Tidak."

"Uh… Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sudah jelaskan tadi."

"Itu kurang." Tidak biasanya Ootori terus menekan Hiyoshi seperti ini. Ia tahu betul temannya sangat keras kepala jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu. "Rasanya aneh."

"Hm?"

"Saat ulang tahun Atobe-san kau juga antusias untuk merayakannya. Kenapa untuk ulang tahunmu sendiri kau justru tidak peduli?"

Pintu ruang klub mendadak terbuka. Hiyoshi cukup kaget dengan kelengahannya terhadap daerah sekitar.

"Hiyoshi, Ootori. Atobe sudah memanggil kalian berdua ke lapangan. Latihan sudah dimulai daritadi." Oshitari menunjuk bagian tengah lapangan diisi banyak anggota klub yang berkumpul. Keduanya menjawabnya dengan 'baik'. Pria kansai itu berjalan duluan meninggalkan keduanya.

Tidak berapa lama Hiyoshi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ootori di belakang. "Aku tidak sama dengannya yang dilema soal perhatian dari temannya. Lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah maupun ucapan dari siapapun. Ayo kita ke lapangan."

* * *

Ootori mendapat giliran melawan Akutagawa di sesi latihan pagi ini. Sungguh aneh melihat senpainya yang biasa tertidur, sekarang berdiri tegak di depannya sebagai lawan tanding. Ootori sempat bertanya pada Akutagawa tentang perubahan tiba-tiba tersebut dan ia menjawab hari ini terlalu dingin sampai-sampai ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Akutagawa mulai melancarkan servenya yang kemudian dapat ditangkis oleh kohainya itu. Mereka kerap mengadakan rally yang panjang. Sebenarnya jika sudah mengenal gaya permainan Ootori mereka akan menyadari bahwa anak itu tidak begitu serius bermain sekarang.

Dan ternyata benar, pikirannya memang sedang pergi entah ke mana. Ia mengingat terakhir kali Hiyoshi mengajaknya datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya—yang sejak dulu tidak pernah ada. Biasanya temannya itu akan menolak dengan 'ulang tahun itu cuma bertambah umur untuk apa dirayakan?'.

Mungkin Ibunya yang menyuruhnya. Ootori tahu betul sifat Ibu Hiyoshi yang cukup perhatian pada kedua anaknya, terutama yang ia khawatirkan adalah sikap cuek Hiyoshi.

Ootori masih ingat saat Hiyoshi mendapat tugas membuat kue untuk Atobe, sahabatnya itu kerap menolak dengan tegas, bahkan ia menyarankan kenapa tidak membeli kue saja. Para senior yang lain membalasnya dengan memberikan hal yang lebih berkesan—lebih dari sekedar membeli.

Waktu itu Hiyoshi memang banyak menggerutu, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ia juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menikmati pesta lanjutan yang diadakan kapten Atobe.

 _Tapi kenapa sekarang…_

Mungkin ia hanya malu. Ya, ia malu untuk mengajak senpai yang lain untuk datang ke acara ulang tahunnya. Mungkin menurutnya itu terlalu memalukan untuk anak sepertinya padahal kenyataannya tidak. _Tidak masalah jika kita merayakan sedikit hari kelahiran kita, kan?_

 _Mungkin aku harus meyakinkan Hiyoshi sekali lagi nanti._ Ootori bertekad di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa disadarinya ternyata pertandingan sudah berakhir dengan teriakan Akutagawa yang terus-menerus mengatakan ia berhasil menang darinya. Ootori hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju bangku di pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat.

Shisido Ryo menghampiri pasangan doublesnya itu dan duduk disebelahnya. Ootori menyapanya dan ia membalasnya. Suasana hening pun terjadi di antara keduanya sampai sang senpai memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Eh?"

"Permainanmu kacau." Jelas Shisido to the point. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat sedang ada masalah, kau justru tersenyum senang, terlalu senang lebih tepatnya."

Rona wajah Ootori memerah saat mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin rasa senangnya itu kelihatan jelas, kan? Tunggu, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada Shisido!

"Begini, Shisido-san. Sebenarnya Hiyo—"

"Ootori, ayo latihan denganku."

Ootori dan Shisido mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak berambut coklat terang yang memasang wajah setengah kesal yang ditutupi dengan senyum licik. Ternyata Hiyoshi mengawasi keduanya dari tadi.

"Eh.. Hiyoshi." Sapa Ootori gelagapan. Matanya enggan menatap pandangan temannya yang mengartikan 'apa yang akan kau ucapkan?'. "Shisido-san.."

"Hm?" Shisido menunggu cerita apa yang akan diucapkan Ootori yang tidak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. "Ada apa dengan Wakashi?" Pandangan mata Hiyoshi semakin tajam saat seniornya membawa namanya dalam pembicaraan keduanya yang terhenti.

"Ti-tidak jadi!" Ootori bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan memerhatikan sekitar, berniat untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oi, kalau tidak mau cerita jangan bilang dari awal." Ucap Shisido dengan nada ketus.

"Yah, aku ada perlu dengan Ootori, Shisido-san. Jadi permisi." Hiyoshi menarik temannya menjauhi Shisido yang sekarang membatu terbingung.

Shisido akhirnya menyerah dan menengok ke arah keduanya yang menghilang di keramaian lapangan. _Pasti ada yang aneh dengan Wakashi. Cepat atau lambat Choutaro akan membeberkan semuanya._

* * *

"Tolong," Hiyoshi memohon dengan wajah setengah memelas. "Jangan lakukan hal yang merepotkan, Ootori."

Ootori memasang wajah khawatir. "Ta-tapi Hiyoshi, pasti menyenangkan 'kan kalo mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dengan mereka? Kau pasti bosan hanya aku…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bosan denganmu. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup, Ootori."

Seharusnya Ootori membalas ucapannya dengan argumen yang dapat melunturkan sifat keras kepala Hiyoshi, namun ia merasa ada perasaan nyaman dan senang saat temannya berucap demikian. "Eh… Begitu, ya. Aku jadi senang."

"Kalo kau senang, tolong jangan bicara yang tidak perlu pada yang lain."

"Ba—" Ootori hampir mengucapkan kata yang bisa memenangkan Hiyoshi. Ditariknya kembali kata tersebut sebelum sempat terlepas dari mulutnya. "Akan kuusahakan."

Hiyoshi ingin mengomelinya lagi sampai suara Atobe terdengar dari kejauhan mencarinya. Ia menyerah dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ootori.

 _Sekarang kesempatannya!_

* * *

Mukahi sedang pemasanan sendiri di pinggir lapangan, matanya menatap bosan sekeliling. Ootori menghampiri senpai rambut merahnya itu dengan persiapan matang untuk menawarinya pergi ke pesta Hiyoshi.

"Mukahi-san!" Panggilnya dengan nada riang. Mukahi menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung. Jarang sekali Ootori mengajaknya bicara di saat seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Ootori?"

Ootori mengawasi keadaan di belakangnya. Kehadiran Hiyoshi tidak ada sama sekali. Ia menghela napas lega. "Apa hari ini Mukahi-san ada acara?"

"Acara? Hm.. Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kalo begitu ayo datang ke ru—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat bola tenis tepat mengenai kepala pendengarnya. Mukahi mengerang kesakitan dan mengambil objek tersebut dengan kesal, matanya mencari pelaku yang melempar bola tersebut dengan sangat tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"SIAPA YANG LEMPAR?!"

"Aku tidak tahu jika mencoba teknik ala monster dari Seigaku ternyata menghasilkan pukulan sebegitu kuatnya. Maaf, Mukahi-san." Hiyoshi menjawab dari kejauhan dengan wajah tanpa penyesalan. Seperti sengaja melakukannya.

"KAU—" Mukahi semakin emosi saat pelakunya ternyata orang yang sangat ia benci. "Kau pasti sengaja, kan?! Biar kubalas kau!"

Ootori menahan senpainya agar tidak mendekati Hiyoshi. "Sudah, Mukahi-san! Hiyoshi, ayo minta maaf pada Mukahi-san!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf."

"DIA PASTI SENGAJA!"

Anak tahun kedua ini berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran antar Mukahi dengan Hiyoshi yang sangat sulit untuk didamaikan. Atobe yang kesal mendengar teriakan tidak jelas dari Mukahi akhirnya menyuruh ketiganya (termasuk Ootori) untuk mengelilingi lapangan.

"Kenapa aku juga.." Keluh Ootori sambil melanjutkan larinya. Ia lupa dengan tujuannya untuk mengajak Mukahi.

* * *

Latihan pagi berakhir seperti biasanya dan yang mengagetkan Hiyoshi adalah begitu cepatnya waktu bergerak. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja kegiatan klub di pagi hari sudah selesai dan berlajut hingga jam pelajaran terakhir.

Bel pulang berbunyi di seluruh area sekolah. Hiyoshi berdiri dari kursinya sembari membawa tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas. Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, Hiyoshi melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Setelah selesai memastikannya ia mulai pergi dari sana.

Tentu sekarang belum waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah. Kegiatan klub di sore hari sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Hiyoshi memang berniat untuk segera latihan di klub, tapi itu bukan berarti ia ingin segera menyelsaikan kegiatan di sekolah hari ini. Ia hanya curiga Ootori merencanakan sesuatu nanti.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga dan dari arah berlawanan ada murid yang sangat terburu-buru menaiki tangga dan tidak sengaja menabraknya. Mungkin Hiyoshi lupa mengecek apa tasnya sudah tertutup rapat atau belum sehingga isi di dalamnya berhamburan keluar saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

Anak itu meminta maaf berulang kali padanya sembari memungut semua benda yang keluar, ia juga kerap menanyakan apa dirinya baik-baik saja. Hiyoshi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan terima kasih kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia berhenti sejenak setelah menuruni tangga sekedar untuk mengecek apakah ada barang yang tidak terambil. Tangannya menyentuh benda kecil seperti potongan kertas di dalam tas. Merasa tidak ingat pernah merobek kertas apapun akhirnya ia menarik benda tersebut keluar. Matanya memfokuskan pada kertas putih di tangannya dengan tulisan rapih di tengahnya.

 _ **Jangan lupa ajak temanmu ke rumah! – Ibu**_

Kapan Ibunya memasukkan kertas ini? Seingatnya beliau tidak punya kesempatan menyentuh tasnya yang jelas-jelas ia letakkan di kamar. Tapi ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam sekarang. Hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengawasi latihan sore sampai selesai dan tidak ada gangguan.

 _Pokoknya Ootori tidak boleh menghancurkan rencana yang sudah kubuat dari pagi!_

* * *

Ootori masuk ke ruang klub lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak terlalu berharap ada seseorang di dalamnya mengingat kegiatan klub baru dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Dibukalah pintu ruang klub dan ia dapat menemukan Oshitari Yuushi sedang mengurusi berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja.

"Selamat sore, Oshitari-san."

"Ya, Ootori."

Ootori berjalan pelan menuju ruang ganti yang ada di dalam, sepasang matanya mengawasi berkas yang sedang diurusi oleh Oshitari. Ia melihat foto dirinya ada di salah satu tumpukan kertas tersebut. Merasa ingin tahu, ia pun menghampiri senpai rambut birunya itu.

"Itu berkas apa, Oshitari-san?"

Oshitari meletakkan berkas yang sedang dipegangnya ke tengah meja. Ia menengok ke arah juniornya. "Biodata anggota reguler. Atobe menyuruhku mengeceknya karena katanya ada kesalahan penulisan di dalamnya."

Biodata.

Ah! Di dalam biodata ada tanggal lahir, kan?

Seakan tidak menunggu respon darinya, Oshitari melanjutkan. "Sekarang aku sedang mengecek berkas milik Gakuto. Sejauh dari yang kulihat tidak ada yang salah."

"Coba lihat punya Hiyoshi!" Seru Ootori dengan semangat.

Oshitari mengambil lembar biodata Hiyoshi yang tertumpuk di paling bawah. "Aku belum mengeceknya, sih. Coba lihat, apa ada yang salah?"

"Bukan ada masalah, Oshitari-san! Coba lihat ta—"

"Tanda tanganku. Kau baik sekali mengingatkan Oshitari-san soal lembar biodataku yang belum sempat di tanda tangani." Hiyoshi muncul tiba-tiba dengan napas tersenggal. Ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti.

Oshitari mengawasi bagian lembar paling bawah. Ternyata benar, kolomnya masih kosong tanpa ada tanda tangan. "Hiyoshi benar. Ayo tanda tangan."

Hiyoshi mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai menanda tangani lembar tersebut. Ternyata ada untungnya juga dulu ia lupa menandatangani biodata ini.

Ootori menggigit jarinya—yang bukan kebiasaannya itu. Jarang sekali ia terlihat sebegini kesalnya. Hiyoshi menambah suasana kesalnya dengan senyuman bangga seperti 'kau tidak akan sempat membocorkannya tanpa sepengetahuanku'.

Karena sudah sangat putus asa, akhirnya Ootori menggunakan senjata terakhir. "Oshitari-san, tolong hari ini datang ke rumah Hiyo—"

"Oshitari, apa pengecekannya sudah selesai? Kabaji sudah kembali. Biar ia yang menggantikan tugasmu." Atobe memasuki ruangan dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. Ia merasa suasana di dalam sini begitu tegang.

"Belum selesai, tapi silahkan." Oshitari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Ke rumah siapa tadi? Suara Atobe mengalahkan suaramu tadi."

"Ahn, apa katamu, Oshitari?" Tanya Atobe sedikit kesal.

Hiyoshi yang sejak tadi terdiam kini menghela napas lega. Ia menarik tangan temannya dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sepertinya akan terus beradu argumen. Biarkan Kabaji yang menghentikan keributan itu.

* * *

"Tolong, Ootori. Jangan." Hiyoshi mengelus keningnya perlahan. Begitu lelah dengan perasaan tegang setiap kali Ootori berniat membeberkan hal yang tidak perlu itu.

"Tapi Hiyoshi—" Mata Ootori seperti memohon dengan sangat.

"Ada hal yang ingin kurubah di hari ini. Jika itu bisa terlaksana…" Hiyoshi menerawang ke arah lapangan yang masih sepi tidak ada orang. Ia menghela napas kemudian. "Terserah padamu, deh."

"Sungguh?!"

Hiyoshi menganggukan kepala tanda setuju (atau bisa juga diartikan menyerah.)

* * *

"Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Atobe-buchou!"

Atobe melirik anak yang berdiri di belakang net. Hiyoshi. Bukan hal yang aneh baginya untuk menantang sang buchou Hyotei ini untuk bertanding, tapi Atobe merasa ada yang janggal dari intensitas suaranya yang lebih tegas dan bersemangat dari yang biasanya.

Seperti ada keharusan pada nada ucapannya.

"Apa kau sudah mempelajari kelemahanmu di pertandingan sebelumnya, ahn?" Atobe mengambil raket miliknya yang dibawakan oleh Kabaji. "Berapa perbandingan skor kemarin?"

"Yang kemarin tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang." Hiyoshi menunggu buchounya untuk segera bersiap di tengah lapangan dengan tidak sabar. "Aku pasti bisa melakukan perubahan!" Atobe memasang senyum arogannya dan langsung memulai pertandingan dengan Tanhausser Serve andalannya.

Pertandingan tersebut memang sudah ditentukan hasilnya dari awal, setidaknya bagi semua penonton yang melihat keseriusan Hiyoshi melawan Atobe yang cukup serius meladeninya. Sang buchou Hyotei tetap mempertahankan kharismanya dengan kemenangan.

Atobe berniat melihat raut wajahnya, ia sudah menduga anak itu akan memasang wajah cuek ataupun bersungut-sungut atas kekalahannya tapi tetap berkemauan keras untuk menang.

Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang justru wajah senang tidak terkira dari seorang Hiyoshi Wakashi. Tidak begitu kelihatan memang, namun bukan berarti tidak terlihat sama sekali. Wajahnya jauh lebih berseri-seri dari biasanya dan bibirnya tidak mengerucut kesal seperti biasa, justru kerutan senyum yang terlihat darinya.

Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di samping lapangan. Atobe pun langsung ikut melihat kemungkinan sumber yang membuat anak itu sebegitu senangnya. Ternyata yang ia lihat adalah papan skor pertandingan keduanya. Atobe yang memegang kendali sebagai pemenang dengan skor 6 dengan Hiyoshi yang mengejar ketertinggalan dengan skor 4.

"Kemarin aku hanya bisa mencetak 3 poin, kan?" Tanyanya pada semua yang ada di sana, kemungkinan besar lebih dituju pada obrolan awalnya dengan sang buchou. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan membuat perubahan!"

"Hm," Atobe kembali mengawasi Hiyoshi. "Jangan terlalu senang hanya karena hal itu. Siapa yang tahu jika besok kemampuanmu stagnan atau bahkan turun?"

Seperti bukan Hiyoshi Wakashi yang biasa, ia justru mengucapkan hal yang sejak tadi ia jaga mati-matian. "Yang penting _hari ini_ aku bisa berkembang."

"Hari ini?" Oshitari yang mengawasi dari pinggir lapangan mengulang ucapannya. Hiyoshi terkejut dengan ucapan yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya, yang memberikan sugesti ada hal penting sedang terjadi, di hari ini. "Memangnya ada apa di hari ini? Sepertinya tadi Ootori menyinggung 'hari ini' di ruang klub."

"Ha…" Hiyoshi mencari alasan yang memungkinkan untuk menjelaskan ucapannya. "Hari berganti cepat sekali. Aku harus terus memaksimalkan kemampuanku untuk mengalahkan Atobe-buchou. Jika tidak ada perubahan sampai nanti, bisa-bisa kalian sudah lulus duluan. Bagaimana dengan Gekokujoku?"

Atobe memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, matanya masih mengawasi gerak-gerik anak tahun kedua yang mencurigakan itu. Memang beralasan ucapannya, tapi bukankah aneh jika ia sangat antusias khususnya di hari ini?

Suasana menjadi hening setelah penjelasan darinya, keadaan semakin tidak mengenakkan bagi Hiyoshi saat Atobe memandangnya dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya tapi tidak ingin mengutarakannya.

"Se-sekarang sudah waktunya latihan selesai, kan? Aku permisi du—"

"Kau aneh." Ucap Atobe dengan nada serius. Hiyoshi yang baru saja ingin menghilangkan diri secepat mungkin dari lapangan ini kini belum beranjak dari sana saat buchounya mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Di saat yang sama Ootori merasa senang saat Hiyoshi terpojok begitu. Tapi jauh di dalam benaknya ia merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin ia memang benar-benar tidak mau ada orang selain dirnya yang datang ke acaranya, atau mungkin juga Ootori sudah kelewatan tadi.

 _Kau tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkan, kan?_

 _Tolong, Ootori. Jangan._

Ia semakin tidak bisa mengabaikan raut wajah temannya yang sangat terdesak. Sebagai seorang teman yang baik Ootori mulai menengahi pembicaraan mereka. Ia berjalan menuju keduanya berdiri sembari mencari pilihan kata yang tepat untuk membantu Hiyoshi. "A-Atobe-san!"

"Ada apa, Ootori?"

"A-aku punya urusan penting dengan Hiyoshi! Jadi tolong izinkan kami pulang sekarang!"

Hiyoshi terkejut dengan ucapan darinya. Bukankah sedaritadi ia ingin menceritakan soal itu pada yang lain? _Kenapa tiba-tiba…_

"Dan urusan apa itu?" Atobe semakin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keterlibatan Ootori.

"Eh.. Itu.." Ootori ingin menepuk keningnya sendiri karena kesalahan ucapannya yang semakin membuat ada hal yang disembunyikan. Ia memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi pada alasan yang cocok. "Kami ing—"

"Oi, Hiyoshi!" Semua pandangan merujuk pada suara yang mengalahkan ucapan Ootori. Ternyata Mukahi yang memanggil nama anak tahun kedua itu dari kejauhan. "Kakakmu datang ke sini!"

Wajah Hiyoshi memucat. "Jangan biarkan dia masuk ke si—"

"Wakashi, cepat pulang! Bukankah kau sudah janji mau pulang cepat? Aku sampai harus memanggilmu ke sini tahu. Kenapa kalian suka sekali berlama-lama melempar bola kecil ini, sih?" Kakak Hiyoshi muncul dari belakang Mukahi sembari memegang bola tenis yang tergeletak di dekatnya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya memegang sekantong kotak berukuran sedang. "Kau suka cake coklat atau strawberry? Yah, meski kau jawab yang manapun aku sudah beli yang coklat, sih. Dan kau tahu, toko kue itu salah menulis namamu jadi 'Piyoshi'."

Suasana menjadi hening saat kakaknya terus bercerita tanpa henti. Anggota reguler yang ada di sana terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kecuali Ootori dan Hiyoshi.

"Jadi… Ada apa di hari ini?" Atobe memastikan, ia seperti paham setengah dari ucapan orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tempat klub tenis itu.

Kakak Hiyoshi melirik adiknya dengan heran. "Memangnya Wakashi tidak bilang? Oi, Hiyoshi, kau sudah janji dengan Ibu untuk mengundang _semua_ temanmu, kan? Ibu sudah masak banyak untuk teman-temanmu. Ayolah, pesta tidak akan dimulai jika kau belum datang."

Hiyoshi memandangi semua orang yang ada di sini dan kemudian mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku lebih suka cake strawberry."

* * *

Semua anggota reguler berkumpul di kediaman Hiyoshi. Akutagawa dan Mukahi mencicipi kue yang dibeli kakaknya tadi, Oshitari yang anehnya bisa cocok obrolannya dengan kakak Hiyoshi, Atobe dan Kabaji yang saling berbicara begitupun dengan Shisido dan Ootori.

Hiyoshi mengawasi semuanya dari sudut ruangan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Seharusnya mereka tidak usah datang ke sini, toh pesta ulang tahun itu kekanakan, kan…

Sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya. "Huh, kenapa yang berulang tahun justru mengasingkan diri di pojokan begini?"

Hiyoshi menaikkan kepalanya sedikit. Ternyata Ibunya. Ia bukan anak yang begitu kasar untuk mengabaikan Ibunya saat bertanya, jadi ia menjawabnya dengan apa adanya. "Pesta ulang tahun begini cuma buat anak SD, kan.. Kalo hanya keluarga aku tidak masalah. Tapi.. Mereka?"

Ibu Hiyoshi memandang ke semua teman anaknya. "Dulu—setahun yang lalu—kau tidak bicara banyak soal kehidupan di klub maupun sekolah." Sang Ibu duduk di sebelahnya, senyuman menempel lekat di wajahnya. "Biasanya kau hanya sekedar cerita 'aku dan Ootori latihan seperti biasa' dan cerita berhenti disitu."

"Namun sekarang kau sudah punya banyak topik cerita yang berbeda setiap harinya seperti 'hari ini Mukahi-san kalah melawan anak tahun pertama', 'durasi Akutagawa-san tidur semakin lama', 'Aku masih belum mengalahkan Atobe-buchou'." Hiyoshi sedikit malu dengan cerita yang dilontarkan Ibunya begitu detil, dan yang parahnya beliau bercerita dengan suara yang lumayan besar. Ia malu jika yang lain mendengarnya.

"Itu artinya kau sudah menganggap mereka sebagai teman, kan? Ibu senang mendengarnya dan kurasa tidak masalah mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukmu dengan teman-temanmu."

Hiyoshi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "….Mungkin."

Mungkin jika Hiyoshi mau lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya ia ingin mereka—anggota reguler, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Ia hanya malu mereka akan menertawakannya dan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak merasa malu pada Ootori karena ia orang yang bisa dia anggap sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat. Hiyoshi sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menganggap mereka yang sedang berkumpul di rumahnya ini sebagai apa.

"Bodoh. Tidak masalah jika kau ingin sedikit merayakan satu hari ini dalam setahun." Suara dari kejauhan dengan nada arogan terdengar ke telinganya. Tidak bisa dielakkan lagi pemilik dari suara tersebut. "Kau pasti senang, kan?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu." Hiyoshi menjawab dengan ketus. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah ke dekat jendela. "Aku cuma pikir ini tidak terlalu bu—"

Mata Hiyoshi sedikit melebar saat menghadap jendela di depannya. Benda putih kecil turun dari langit menuju tanah.

"Salju! Salju turun!" Akutagawa berteriak di sela-sela makannya. Ia berlari ke dekat anak tahun kedua yang masih membatu di tempatnya. "Hebat lho, Hiyoshi. Dari dulu aku ingin ulang tahunku dihiasi oleh salju putih!"

Ia memegang kaca jendela. "Yah…."

"Berarti ini hari ulang tahun yang paling mengesankan ya, Hiyoshi. Salju yang kau inginkan dari dulu saat ulang tahunmu akhirnya turun dan sekarang kau dikelilingi oleh teman-temanmu." Hiyoshi memutar badannya, menghadap Ibunya. _Kenapa bisa tahu?_

Tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam lagi, Hiyoshi memejamkan matanya. Senyum tulus yang jarang sekali dikeluarkannya kini bersemi di bibirnya. _Apa ini yang dirasakan Atobe-san dulu?_

"Iya… Aku bersyukur."

Ia berharap suaranya begitu kecil hingga tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan yang jaraknya jauh dari Hiyoshi, seseorang tertawa kecil. "Dasar anak itu, susah sekali berterus terang."

 **End**

Aaagh gatau deh wakkakaka bikin bener-bener kepepet. Yang penting bikin, buat Piyo~

Meski udah murtad ke berbagai fandom, pada akhirnya saya hanya seorang wanita yang menyukai Hiyoshi. Dari sifat tsunderenya, kepala jamurnya, gila sempoanya, atau bahkan obsesinya sama atobeng. Pokoknya dia bikin saya jatuh ke siklus tanpa akhir untuk menyukainya.

Hari yang cuma ada sehari dalam setahun, fanart hiyoshi bejibun di twitter… Harus kubalas dengan membuat FF (yang sangat ngalorngidul) ini. Niatnya mau bikin 5k tapi ini aja udah ngosngosan wkakakaka

Yang penting itu niatnya, bukan jumlah katanya! :^

Sekali lagi!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR MUSHROOM PRINCE HIYOSHI WAKASHI!


End file.
